Abuse
by GilmoreGirlsFan23
Summary: Rory trys to move on after Logan's leave her.   Rory is moving on and gets pregnant with Logan's daughters but she doesn't tell her boyfriend about who the real father is so he just guesses it his.  What will happen when she breaks up with her boyfirend?
1. Chapter 1

****

Abuse

* * *

After Logan broke up with her at her graduation when she turned down his proposal when Rory decided to move on she was at a book store which is where she meet Sean Ainsley.  
They have been dating and together for 2 months before she realises she is pregnant with Logans twin daughters. Rory tryed to contact Logan but she could never get a reply.  
Rory never actually told Sean about Logan being the twins father so Sean always belived that they where his daughters. She saw him with them when Eliza and Lillian and just couldn't tell him.  
Rory and Sean had been together for 5 years now and the twins have just turned 5 years old.  
But the last few months Rory's been getting home from The New Haven Advocate where she works and Sean has been coming home drunk and Sean hits her and hurts her.  
Rory didn't think anything off it to start off with but it keep happening more often and Paris starts noticing her bruises and ask Rory whats been happening but she tell her that its nothing.

* * *

4 Months later its still happening and Rory can let it happen no more for her girls sake so that weekend when Sean goes out fishing with some mates.  
After Sean leaves on the trip and Rory asks Paris if she can look after Lillian and Eliza for a while.  
So Rory drops them of at Paris's place so thay can play with Paris and Doyles daughter Lucia Marie Gellar.

"Thanks for doing this for me Paris" Rory says "I knows it been tough on you since Doyle died"

"Thats Ok and Thanks" Paris says "Lucia will enjoy there company"

"Well I've got a few things to sort out and I will be back to pick them up" Rory says

Rory drives back to her house that she lives in with Sean.  
Rory goes in and up stairs and pack all 3 of there bags and calls her dad.

* * *

"Dad, Can me and the girls stay with you for a while?" Rory ask

"Of course sweetie, is Sean coming too?" Christopher asks

"No, Just me and the girls" Rory says

"Oh can I ask why?" Christopher asks

"He's been hurting me and I thought I could handle it but it's happening to often now and Lillian almost saw the last time when it happened and I can't let them be exposed to that" Rory says

"Why didn't let me know sooner?" Christopher asks

"I just.." Rory says "I think Sean's back, I got to go"

"Leo will pick you up" Christopher says

"Yeah" Rory says hanging up quickly

* * *

"Im back babe" Sean says

"Where are my other 2 favourite girls?" Sean asks

"Out at friends" Rory says "Sean I can't do this no more. I can't have you hurting me in front of my girls"

"What do you mean your girls?" Sean asks "They are mine too"

"Actually I wasn't going to tell you this but they arn't yours" Rory says

"Your lieing" Sean says getting mad

"Im not, I was dating a guy back in College and we broke up before I found out about them but he wouldn't talk to me so I never told him" Rory says "Sorry I let you belive they where yours"

"Sorry dosn't change the fact you lied to me" Sean says hitting her

"Bye Sean" Rory says but Sean keeps hitting her really hurting her and slapping her in the face

Sean leaves in fustration and walks off out of the house.

* * *

Rory picks up her bags and slowly limps outside and sees the car that her father sent for her and GiGi is there.

"Rory, dad told me what's been happening and called Lorelai." Gigi says

"Yeah, could you drive my car to dads. I need to pick the girls up?" Rory asks

"Of course Rory. I'll meet you at dad's" Gigi says "Your doing the right thing"

"I know. I should of done is sooner" Rory says handing Gigi her car keys

"Also dad said Grampa's firm is going to help you with getting a restraining order for your protection from Sean" Gigi says "He was going to tell you on the phone but you hang up on him"

"I know Sean showed up all of a sudden. He left the fishing trip early" Rory says "Well Im going to pick the girls up now"

* * *

Rory puts the bags in the car and hops in the car and Rory gives Leo Paris address and he drive there.  
Rory changes and puts a top to cover the bruises she can.  
Leo arrives at Paris place and Rory knocks on the door. Paris opens the door.

"Hi Paris, how are the girls?" Rory asks

"Fine" Paris says "Come in"

"Now Gilmore What happened?" Paris asks

"Sean" Rory says

"Rory" Stepahnie says

"What happened to you?" Honor asks

"Hi Stephanie, Honor" Rory says

* * *

She sits in Paris's Lounge and tells them the whole story about her leaving Sean.

"Then I told him that Lillian and Eliza arn't his" Rory says "My dad's dad is organising a restraining order agaisnt Sean."

"That must mean..." Honor says Rory cuts her off

"If your going to say Logan then yes but he doesn't know he never returned my 300 messgaes I sent him over 2 years" Rory says

"Has Sean every hurt or tryed to hurt the girls?" Paris asks

"Of course not. I would never let him hurt them ever" Rory says madly and there is a knock at the door and Rosemary goes to open it.

"I never said you woul let that happen, its that you didn't tell anyone for so long" Paris says

"I will be in Boston at my dad's " Rory says madly

"Your not driving there are you?" Stephanie ask

"No my dad has a driver for me" Rory says "Bye Steph Honor. See you around"

* * *

Rory goes to find Eliza and Lillian and finds them playing with 6 other kids.

"Eliza, Lillian, Where going now, say goodbye to your new friends" Rory says and they do

Rory walks out fast with one girl on each side of her past Paris, Honor, Stephanie, Rosemary, Tristan, Summer, Logan, Colin and Finn.

* * *

Rory dosn't say anything to them but Lillian and Eliza does.  
Rory, Eliza and Lillian all hop in the car and Rory asks Leo to take her to Boston.

"What just happend?" Logan asks "Why is Rory is such a foul mood and who was those girls?"

"I said somthing that Rory didn't like hearing" Paris says

"Of course it was" Honor says "Why did you say that, you really think she would let him hurt her 2 girls?"

"Ok what are you talking about Honor?" Logan asks

"Rory's boyfriend Sean, well now ex was hurting and hitting her and she left him to protect herself and the girls, Lillian and Eliza" Paris says "Rory just took what I said the wrong way"

"So I guess that Sean guy was mad that she's take his kids from him?" Logan asks

"Actually no becuase they arn't his and she told him that and thats what mad him mad today" Paris says

* * *

"That means..." Logan says working out that he is the father

"Paris, do you know where Rory went?" Logan asks "I need to talk to her"

"Her father he's in Boston. I've got the address here somewhere" Paris say looking for it then finds it "Here it is"

"Thank you for this Paris" Logan says "If she gets mad I'll tell her I made you give it to me"

"You want me to look after Marcus?" Honor asks

"No, I think I'll take him with me" Logan says

* * *

Logan finds Marcus and they leave Paris's place saying goodbye to everyone.  
Logan tells Frank to drive to Boston and gives him the address, but first he picks up some clothes for him and Marcus.

"Dad, Why we going to Boston?" Marcus asks

"I need to go see a friend" Logan says "They have had a rough time latley"

"Ok" Marcus says.

* * *

Leo arrives at Christophers house, Rory, Lillian and Eliza hop out of the car and Rory grabs their bags and Eliza knocks on the door.  
Francine opens the door and lets them in.

"Hi Great Grandma Francine" Eliza and Lillian says

"Hi Gandma Francine" Rory says

"Welcome, come in" Francine says "I'll take the bags up to your room and look after the girls your grandpather and father want you to meet them in the study."

"Ok. Girls I need to go see Grandpa and Great Grandpa to talk to them you stay her with Great grandma Francine" Rory says

"Okay Mommy" Eliza and Lillian says

Rory goes into the study and talks to her father Christopher and Grandfather Strobe then Christopher leaves Rory and Strobe to talk.

* * *

At 6:00pm Logan arrives at the address and they both hop out of the car. Logan and Marcus walks to the door and Logan knocks on the door.  
Christopher opens the door to them and is shocked to see Logan at his door.

"Logan, Hi" Christopher says

"Hi Christopher, Paris said Rory was hear, do you think I could talk to her?" Logan asks

"Sure, Logan come in, she will be out soon, she busy in the study talking to her grandfather (my father)" Christopher says

"And who is this?" Christopher asks

"My son Marcus, he's 3" Logan says "It's just me and Marcus, he mom passed away"

"Im sorry to hear that" Christopher says

* * *

Christopher and Logan are talking waiting for Rory. Francine comes in.

"Hi Logan" Francine says

"Good to see you Francine" Logan says

"So what you here for?" Francine asks

"Waiting to talk to..." Logan says and gets cut of by Rory talking

"Hi Logan, what you doing here?" Rory asks

"I came to talk to you" Logan says

"Ok" Rory says and they go into a quite room. Christopher watches Marcus

* * *

"After you left Paris so abruptly I asked what was going on, Honor and Paris told me about Sean and what he did." Logan says "Im sorry he hurt you"

"Thanks" Rory says

"Also once Paris told me that Lillian and Eliza wasn't his I worked it out that I must be the father. Am I?" Logan asks

"Yes, I tryed to call you and I left 300 messages over 2 year but I never heard from you" Rory says

"Im Sorry Rory" Logan says "I know it isn't your fault that I didn't know but now I know I want to get to know them"

"We can sort something out. I don't want to mess up what you and your wife have" Rory says

"What makes you think im married Ace?" Logan asks

"You have a son" Rory says

"Yeah but Marcus's mum and I never got married. Claudia died during child birth" Logan says

"Oh Im sorry I just jumped to conclusions" Rory says

* * *

"Ace, Paris didn't mean to upset you by what she said" Logan says

"I know, I called her when I got here" Rory says "Im guessing you wher on your way here but she didn't say you where coming"

"I think she didn't want you to be mad at her for giving me your dads address" Logan says

"Im not, Im glad you showed up" Rory says and kisses him

Christopher walks in while Rory and Logan are kissing.

* * *

"Logan ..." Christopher says seeing them kissing "Im sorry"

Logan and Rory pull apart.

"What where you saying?" Logan asks

"Do you and Marcus what to stay for tea and the night?"

"Sure" Logan says

"And are you sure?" Logan says "I mean me and Marcus can check into a motel"

"Of course your welcome to stay" Christopher says "And dinners almost ready"

"Thanks Christopher" Logan says

"Yeah thanks Dad" Rory says

* * *

Christopher leaves and goes into the Lounge where Marcus, Lillian, Strobe, Francine, Gigi and Eliza are, leaving Rory and Logan together alone.

"Logan Im sorry I hurt you and not trying hard enough to get in contact with you" Rory says "I hope you can forgive me"

"Theres nothing to forgive Ace" Logan says "Yes I was hurt when you said that you whern't ready but I should of realised it was to soon"

"Logan you don't need to say that to make me feel better" Rory says

"Im not. Im saying it because its the truth" Logan says "I want to be with you and our girls. Plus Marcus is just part of package deal"

"So you really mean it then" Rory asks "Because I don't need anyone else hurting them or breaking their hearts even though you are their father"

"Of course I mean it Rory, I would never want to hurt them or you ever and I truly want to be with you all of you's because im in love with you Ace" Logan says kissing her passionatly

"I love you too Logan" Rory says "Your my Master and Commander"

* * *

Rory and Logan pulls apart from the kiss and goes out to where everyone is holding hands, Eliza and Lillian are playing with Marcus and Gigi.  
Rory talks to Eliza and Lillian and tells them about Sean not being there biological father which they already knew but Rory was just making sure they knew.  
Rory introduces Logan to GiGi and then to Lillian and Eliza.

"Logan this is my half sister GiGi" Rory says "GiGi this is Logan"

"Hi Logan" GiGi says "Im Georgia"

"Hi Georgia" Logan says

"Eliza, Lillian meet your Biological father Logan and his son Marcus" Rory says

"Hi Mr Logan, Marcus" Eliza and Lillian says

"Nice to meet both of you" Logan says

"Hi" Marcus says to Lillian and Eliza

"Your the one from the photos My dad has" Marcus says

"Hi Im Rory, its nice to meet you Marcus" Rory says

* * *

"So you have photos of me still?" Rory asks Logan

"Yeah" Logan says "One is off all the group Me, You, Finn, Colin, Steph and Rosemary"

"Everybody wash up, dinners ready" Francine says walking out to the Lounge

Eliza, Lillian, Rory, Logan, Marcus, Gigi, Christopher, Storbe and Francine all goes into the bathroom.  
Eliza and Lillian both can't reach the sink so Rory helps them then Rory washes her hands after them. Francine and Gigi also washes there hands.  
In another bathroom Christopher, Strobe, Logan and Marcus wash there hands and Logan helps Marcus cause he can't reach the sink.

"Logan I see how happy you make my granddaughter even after what's happened to day you still make here happy and I thank you for that" Strobe says

"I thank you to Logan. You always did make Rory happy" Christopher says "And the girl like you as well and Im grateful for that"

"Thank you both and I can promise I want hurt them any of them" Logan says

* * *

Everyone sits at the table and gets dinner served. Rory cuts the girls vegetables up and meat while Logan cuts Marcus's food up.  
They eat dinner and dessert. After diner Logan changes Marcus for bed and tucks him in and kisses him good night. Marcus falls asleep and Logan leaves the room.  
Rory has just finished changing Eliza and Lillian for bed and they are sitting in bed when Logan walks in.

"Dad, could you read us a book?" Eliza asks "Mom can he?"

"One book" Rory says and Lillian picks the book and hands it to Logan

Logan starts reading the book and Rory watches Logan read to them.  
Strobe pops his head in and Rory sees him and goes over.

"Me and your grandma are going now but could you meet us at our place at 8:00am so we can finish sorting things out with the lawyers and AVO" Strobe says

"Sure, I'll see if Logan can watch them for a few hours" Rory says

"Im sure he won't mind and I think you have picked a good guy this time" Strobe says

"Thanks, see you grandpa" Rory says and then goes to find her grandma.

Strobe goes in to say goodbye to Logan and his great granddaughter.

* * *

"Goodbye Rory" Francine says

"Bye Grandma" Rory says hugging her

"Hey Rory, where Logan?" Francine says "I want to saygood bye to him"

"In with the girls ready to them. Eliza wanted him to read a book to them, she even refered to him as Dad" Rory says

"Oh thats great" Francine says

* * *

Logan has just finsished reading to Lillian and Eliza when Rory and Francine walk in.  
Francine says goodbye to the girls and Logan then Strobe and Francine leaves.  
Rory sits inbetween Eliza and Lillian.

"Eliza, Lillian Iv'e got to meet greatgrandpa Strobe tomorrow morning but how would you feel like spending a couple of hours with your dad and son Marcus?" Rory asks

"Yes" Eliza says "I would love to spend time with Dad"

"Me too" Lillian says

"We will have fun girls won't we" Logan says

"Yes, lots of fun" Eliza says

"Well its time for you girls to go to sleep now" Rory says kissing both of there foreheads

"Good night Mom" Eliza says kissing Rory and Logans checks "Night Dad"

"Goodnight Mom, Dad" Lillian says kisses both Logan and Rory's check

"Night Lillian, Eliza" Logan says kissing both of them on the forehead

* * *

Rory and Logan leaves the girls room turning the lights off.  
Rory and Logan are walking the hall way. Gigi is already in bed reading.

"Logan Im sorrry about ambushing you just then" Rory says "I would of asked you first but.." Logan cuts her off

"I know, it's Okay Rory, I don't mind looking after them, It give me a chance to get to know them" Logan says "I overheard part of your conversation with your grandfather, you have got to do what you have to do"

"Im glad your fine with it" Rory says "So the girls called you dad"

"Yeah they did, it feels great" Logan says

"Im glad, my grandfather really likes you as well, he said I picked a good guy" Rory says

"So should we meet up for lunch tomorrow?" Logan asks

"Sure, theres a cafe call Cafe Pompeii, 278 Hanover Street, we can meet there" Rory says

"Sure, Iv'e heard of it say 12:20pm" Logan says

"I should be done by then" Rory says

* * *

Christopher walks by Rory and Logan.

"Im going to bed, see you two in the morning" Christopher says

"Goodnight Dad" Rory says

"Night Christopher" Logan says

Christopher goes into his room and goes to bed.  
Rory and Logan goes to the bed room they are staying in.  
Logan gets changed for bed in the bathroom and Rory is already in her pyjamas.  
Rory gets her laptop and sits on the bed with it. She checks her emails and anything to do with work.  
Rory then emails work to tell them to send work stuff through email instead of mail.  
Rory is writing an email to her mum letting her know whats happening and stuff when Logan comes out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Ace, What you doing?" Logan ask

"Just checking emails" Rory says sending the email to her mum "but finished now"

Rory closes up her laptop and puts it away. Logan lies down on the plillows without his shirt on.  
Rory lies on Logans chest and Logan has his arm around her.

* * *

"Hey Ace, why don't you, Lillian and Eliza move in with Me and Marcus our place is big enougth?" Logan asks

"I need time to think about it and talk with the girls and you need to talk to Marcus about it too" Rory says "So why not talk about it over lunch time"

"Sure thing Ace" Logan says kissing her "God how I've missed you Ace"

"Iv'e missed you heaps. Everytime I look at the girls I thought about you" Rory says

"So what's there full names?" Logan asks

"Eliza Lorelai Gilmore whos the eldest by 4 minutes and Lillian Leigh Gilmore" Rory says "Lillian has the same middle name as mine and Eliza's middle name is my real first name, my Mums first name and great grandmothers first name" Rory says

"The names are great Ace" Logan says "And Eliza is actually also my great grandmothers name"

"Really, you never told me that" Rory says yawning

"Yeah, I don't know why I never told you that" Logan says

"It dosen't matter" Rory says tiredly

* * *

"Your tired?" Logan asks

"Yes" Rory says yawning "Lets sleep"

"Ok, Night Ace" Logan says

"Night Logan" Rory says kissing him and then falls asleep on his shoulder

Logan removes her head from his shoulder and wraps his arms around her and she snuggles close to Logan.

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading _**  
**_Please write a Review_**  
**_It will be updated soon_**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rory wakes up at 7:00am and Logan is still asleep.  
Rory leaves the bedroom and goes to the bathroom and has a shower.  
After the shower Rory gets changed into her clothes and comes out of the bathroom back into the bed room and Logan is awake.

"Good Morning Logan" Rory says kissing Logan

"Good Morning Ace, your all ready up and dressed" Logan says after pulling away from the kiss

"Yeah, Im going to check on the girls then have breakfast before I leave" Rory says "If the girls arn't up by the time I leave let them know I see them at lunchtime and Thanks for doing this Logan"

"Sure Babe" Logan says "and again I don't mind, after all they are my daughters 2"

* * *

Rory goes into the girls room quietly and watches them sleep.  
Rory leaves and goes downstairs to the kitchen.  
Christopher is up and has a pot of Coffee on.

"Good morning sweetie" Christopher says pouring her a cup of coffee

"Morning Dad" Rory says making her breakfast

Rory has her breakfast and Logan has a shower and gets changed.

* * *

"See you later Dad" Rory says

"See you later Rory" Christopher says

"Dad, can you help Logan with the girls breakfast if he needs it?" Rory asks "He won't be use to knowing how they like it"

"Of course I will and Leo is all ready to take you" Christopher tells her

"Thanks Dad" Rory says about to leave.

"Your leaving now Ace?" Logan asks coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her

"Yeah see you later at lunch Logan" Rory says and kisses him, getting out of Logan's hug so she can leave

"See you Ace" Logan says inbetween kissses

* * *

Rory pulls away from the kiss and hops in the car and Leo drives her to Francine and Storbe's mansion.  
When it arrives there Francine and Strobe hops in the car and they go all the way to Hartford which take 1 hour and 53 minutes to get there.  
Rory, Strobe and Francine arrive in to Hartford and the Hayden Law firm at 9:53am. Richard and Emily meet them at the law firm.  
It takes till 11:00am to get everything done with the restraining order in place and a law suit which the Hayden Law firm is representing.

"So where are the girls?" Emily asks

"With Logan, We are back together" Rory says

"Wow Rory, that's great" Richard and Emily says hugging Rory

"Well I better go im meeting them for lunch in Boston" Rory says "Its a long ride there"

"Of course, I'll lets you's go" Emily says

"Bye Grandma, Grandpa" Rory says hugging both her grandparents

* * *

They all leave the law firm and Sean is watching them but no one sees him.  
All 3 of them hop back in the car and Leo drives them back to Boston.  
Rory gets Leo to drop her off at tha Cafe Pompeii, 278 Hanover Street. She gets there at 12:15pm.  
When Leo drop her off at the cafe she thanks her grandparents and Leo drops them off at their Mansion.

Rory goes in and Logan, Lillian, Marcus and Eliza arn't there yet.  
Rory finds a table and orders herself a coffee while waiting for them.  
Rory has just order and given her cup of coffee and walking back to her table when she bumps into Dean, Kelly who is Deans 4 year old daughter, Louise, Clara and Matthew.  
Rory luckily doesn't spill her hot coffee on anyone.

* * *

"Hey Rory, what happened to your face?" Dean asks

"Nothing" Rory says

"Yeah right" Louise says "I know it's not nothing Paris told me about Sean and about gooing off at her the other day about something"

"You can tell us Rory" Dean and Louise say

"Fine you want to know, Sean hit me" Rory says "But it's getting sorted out"

"That certainly is not nothing Rory" Dean says "And I would hope so"

"I don't want to talk about that anymore" Rory says

* * *

"So how have you been other than the sean situation?" Louise ask

"Fine, I have two 5 year old daughters Lillian and Eliza" Rory says "They with there father at the moment and his son"

"So do you live in Boston or visiting someone?" Dean asks

"No I have been living in New Haven for 5 years. Im Just in Boston for a while visiting my dad and half sister Gigi" Rory says

"And who is this hidding behind you?" Rory ask Dean

"This is Kelly" Dean and Louise says "Our daughter"

"She's just turned 4" Dean says

* * *

"That's great" Rory says " Oh, Hey Clara"

"Hey Rory this is Matthew my Fiancee" Clara says

"Hi Rory, it's nice to meet you" Matthew says

"You to" Rory says

* * *

Logan, Lillian, Eliza, Marcus all enter the cafe and Eliza comes running up to Rory.

"Mom" Eliza says running up to her

"Hey did you have a good morning?" Rory ask

"Yeah" Eliza says putting out her arms to be picked up and Rory does

"Eliza these are some friends of mine" Rory says

Rory introduces all of them to Eliza and then Logan, Marcus and Lillian comes over and Rory introduces them.

* * *

"Well we got to go, nice seeing you Rory" Louise says

"See you" Kelly, Dean, Clara and Matthew says

"Nice seeing you too" Rory says

"Nice meeting you" Logan says

Louise, Dean, Kelly, Clara and Matthew all leaves the cafe.  
Logan gives Rory and kiss beofre she goes and sits down at table.  
Logan goes up to the counter and order for him, Marcus and the girls.  
They are ordering when Sean who followed Rory shows up and goes to talk to Rory.

* * *

"You where outside the building my grandfather works at" Rory says

"Yes I was Rory" Sean says

"Sean stay away from me" Rory says

"What's this all about?" Sean says angry holding up the court case and AVO and slamming his hand on the table

"Can't you read your not aloud anywhere near me or the girls" Rory says "So leave or I'll yell"

"No, Im not going to" Sean says

* * *

Since Sean doesn't decide to leave her alone she decides to yell getting Logan, Lillian, Eliza, Marcus plus the rest of the customers in the cafe.

Rory sees Logan heading over to her. "Stay there Logan" Rory say turning to him and Logan nods understanding her and Rory turns back to Sean

James and Jennifer Rory's second cousins comes into the cafe and Jennifer who is a cop in Boston.  
Jennifer arrests Sean for breaking his restraining order and hand cuffs him.  
At this time Rory is shaking, scared of Sean.

* * *

"I'll catch up with you later Rory" Jennifer says

"Thanks" Rory says and Jennifer walks out with Sean handcuffed

The customers goes back to there lunches and the staff goes back to work.

"You Ok Rory?" James asks seeing Rory shaking as Eliza and Lillian run over to Rory, Logan and Marcus follows them with there lunch.

"Yeah, Thanks to Jennifer" Rory says shaking a little

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee, you want one?" James ask

"Yes, thanks James" Rory says

* * *

James is about to go get the cups of coffee when Eliza and Lillian hugs his legs.

"James" Lillian and Eliza says in Unison

"Wow, Lillian, Eliza you both taller than when I last saw you two" James says ruffling both girls hair

"Your funny Uncle James" Lillian says

"You just saw us 3 weeks ago" Eliza says

"Yeah and your growing taller" James says

Logan and Marcus comes over seeing Rory, Lillian, Eliza and James.

* * *

"Logan this is my 2nd cousin James" Rory says pointing to James

"James this is Logan, Lillian and Eliza's father and his son Marcus" Rory says pointing to Logan and Marcus "Logan this is my 2nd Cousin James"

"Nice to meet you Logan, Marcus" James says putting his hand out to shake Logans

"It is nice to meet you to James" Logan says shanking James hand

James excuses himself to go and order the coffees for him and Rory.  
While James is waiting in line back at the table Logan and Rory decide to talk about Rory, Eliza and Lillian move in with Logan and Marcus.  
All 3 kids like the Idea. So they decide that Rory, Lillian and Eliza will move in next week on Friday because Rory doesn't have work then.

* * *

"While I was spending time with Lillian and Eliza Stephanie rang me she was cheeking if Marcus was still coming to Lyla's birthday party and wanted me to ask you if Lillian and Eliza could also come.  
Lyla asked her mum about it after spending time with the girls yesterday" Logan says

"When is it?" Rory asks

"Sunday 2:00pm, Lyla is turning 5" Logan says

"Sure, if Lillian and Eliza want to" Rory says

Rory talks to Lillian and Eliza about it and they say they want to go.  
Finally James comes back and hands her a cup of coffee and starts drinking her.  
James sits down beside Lillian with his cup of coffee.

* * *

After a few minutes James has to leave to catch a plane to California for work.  
Rory, Logan, Marcus, Lillian and Eliza says goodbye to James.  
Once they have finished lunch Logan and Rory take the kids to the park.  
Lillian, Marcus and Eliza play on the playground, Rory and Logan sit on a park bentch watching them.  
Logan talks to Rory about what happened with Sean at the cafe and she lies her head on Logan's shoulder talking and watching the kids.

* * *

Mitchum and Shira are walking through the park and they see Marcus playing on the jungle gym then sees Logan sitting on a park bentch then notices  
Rory sitting beside him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Logan son, I see your back with Rory" Shira says

Rory jumps hearing Shira's voice.

* * *

"When did this happen?" Mitchum ask

"Recently" Logan says

"Hello Mithcum, Shira" Rory says

"Mum, Mum" Lillian says intrupting her and pulling on her seleeve

"Excuse me" Rory says as Lillian pulls her to the playground

"Sweetie, what is it?" Rory asks as Lillian pulls her

"Eliza's hurt she was on the playground and some older kid about 2 years older started bullying her and Eliza's nose is bleeding" Lillian says, Rory rushes over to the playground. Marcus is with Eliza.

* * *

Logan is over with Mitchum and Shira talking.

"Who was the little girl?" Shira asks

"Lillian, Rory's youngest daughter she also has another daughter named Eliza who is Lillian twin." Logan says "They are also my daughter"

"When did this happen?" Mitchum asks "How come we never knew?"

"Because I just recently found out but that in no way is Rory's fault it's mine, she tried to contact me but I never replied to her messages" Logan says

"How does Sean fit into everything?" Mitchum ask "I hear that her grandfather Strobe is sueing him, that won't look good for business"

"He is a bad guy and a violent one at that, so he deserves what's coming to him and business is not important. So don't even bother posting bail for that jerk" Logan says  
"He hurt Rory, if Rory hadn't left him he could of hurt the girls two"

* * *

Rory is over with Eliza and Marcus is there. Rory stops Eliza's nose bleeding.

"Mum, can we go home?" Eliza asks

"Sure Sweetie" Rory says kissing Eliza's forehead and turn to Marcus

"Can you tell your Dad, where going home to my dads place?" Rory asks

"Sure thing Miss Gilmore" Marcus says and goes over to his dad

Rory rings Leo to pick her up.

* * *

"Hey Leo, can you pick me, Eliza and Lillian up?" Rory asks and tells him where they are

"Sure Im 5 minutes away Rory" Leo says

"Ok thanks Leo" Rory says and hangs up and walks to where she's meeting Leo to pick her up.

* * *

Marcus walks over to Logan who is talking to Mitchum and Shira.

"Dad, Rory's going back to her dad's place she wanted me to let you know" Marcus says

"Why?" Logan asks

"Some bully kid started picking on Eliza and gave her a bleeding nose" Marcus says

"Dad, Mum I have to go" Logan says

"We understand" Shira says "Go and sorry about what we said before"

* * *

Logan and Marcus rushes off catches up to Lillian and Rory who is carrying Eliza.

"Ace" Logan says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Logan, you didn't have to cut your talk with your parents short" Rory says

"It's fine, mum told me to go" Logan says and just then Leo pulls up

* * *

"Hi Miss Gilmore, Mini Gilmores" Leo says "Hop in"

Rory, Lillian and Eliza all hop into the car. Logan is confused of what going on, Rory has a driver.

"Logan are you coming?" Rory asks

"Yes" Logan says and hops into the town car and Marcus does too

Leo drives to Christophers place.  
On the drive there Rory tells her about her grandparents letting her use the town car when she needs it.  
When they get to Christopher place no one is home because they all have gone out.  
Rory lets them all in with the key and herself.

* * *

Lillian and Eliza are both tired so Rory and Logan takes them up to there bedroom and both girls fall asleep.  
Logan also puts Marcus who is tired as well. Rory is in her bedroom lieing on the bed cause she is exhusted out.  
Logan comes into the bedroom to see Rory who is falling asleep.

* * *

"Logan, why don't you lie down on the bed with me" Rory says

"Ok" Logan says kissing Rory and lies down beside her wrapping his arm around Rory "Hey Ace I want you to know that I will be here to protect you and the girls because I love you all"

"Thanks Logan" Rory says "I Love yo too"

Rory and Logan falls asleep and is still asleep when Christopher and Gigi gets home from there day out at 5:00pm.  
Christopher goes into Rory's room and sees her sleeping and Logan with his arm wrapped around his eldest daughter as if he was protecting her.  
Christopher smiles and quietly walks out of the room quietly shutting the door.  
Christopher then looks in on all 3 kids and they are all waking up from there nap.

"Grandpa where's mum?" Lillian asks

"Asleep, she must be tired from looking after you girls" Christopher says

All 3 kids goes into the lounge and Gigi turns the tv on for them to watch and Christopher starts making the dinner.

* * *

Rory and Logan wakes up an hour later around 6:00pm and they get up.  
Rory's cell rings and she answers it because it is her mum Lorelai while Logan goes into the kitchen to help with dinner.

"Hey Sweetie, How are you and the girls?" Lorelai asks

"Mum, Im fine and you can tell Max that neither you or him needs to worry." Rory says  
"Plus Logan and Dad will make sure Im safe, Logan told me he would be around to protect me because he loves me and the girls"

"Ahh thats so sweet of him" Lorelai says

* * *

"So you have seen and talked to Logan I gather?" Lorelai asks "Since your back together as the sounds of it by what your grandparents said"

"Yeah, he turned up at Paris's place yesterday when I picked the girls up before going to dads. Honor was there with Logan's son because he had some meeting or somthing and  
she was looking after him. After I left with the girls, Logan got the address from Paris and came and talked to me and..." Rory says and Lorelai cuts in

"Your back with him" Lorelai says

"Yeah" Rory says

"And you said he has a son?" Lorelai asks "What about his sons mother?"

"Yeah, Marcus but Claudia Marcus's mum isn't around, she passed away 3 years ago" Rory says

"Oh" Lorelai says

* * *

"I'm moving in with Logan next week on Friday" Rory says "Me and the girls"

"So they are ok with it?" Lorelai asks

"Yes, we have talked to Marcus and the girls about it" Rory says "All 3 of them are looking forward to it and they get along with Marcus which is good"

"That's good" Lorelai says

"It is and the Girls like Logan" Rory says "I think it really going to work this time"

"Im glad sweetie" Lorelai says

* * *

"So you saw your grandparents this morning?" Lorelai ask

"Yeah. Sorting out the legal matters and case against Sean" Rory says "Also I saw Jennifer and James today. Logan meet James today"

"Cool, why not Jennifer as well?" Lorelai asks

"She ended up arresting Sean breaking his restraining order" Rory says "and he was also watching me when I went into Hartford this morning"

"Did he hurt you again?" Lorelai asked

"Nope, I drew attention to us before he could do anything" Rory says "And thats when Jennifer and James also walked into the cafe, but I was shaking"

"I say thay should chuck him in Jail with no food and throw away the key" Lorelai says

"Mum" Rory says

"Well he did hurt you sweetie" Lorelai says

"Mum" Rory says again

"Fine I settle with him getting sent to prison for a very long time" Lorelai says

* * *

Rory hangs up on her mum and then decides to go downstairs and goes into the lounge where all 3 kids are now playing a board game with Gigi.  
Rory is in the lounge and joins in playing the board game when there is a knock at the door and Rory goes and answers it.  
Jennifer is at the door and she let them in.

"Hi Jennifer" Rory says "Come in"

They come in and Christopher comes to the door and he says hi to them. Christopher then goes back into the kitchen and sends Logan out and Rory intoduces Logan to Jennifer.  
Jennifer and Logan are shaking hand when Gigi, Eliza and Lillian come out to see them. Eliza and Lillian both jump on Jennifer.

"Hey Girls" Jennifer says "Hello Gigi"

"Hi Aunty Jen" Eliza and Lillian says in Unison

"Hi Jennifer" Gigi says

Jennifer stays for a few minutes then gets a call telling her that she has to get back to work.

* * *

Gigi, Rory, Logan, Marcus, Lillian, Eliza and Christopher has dinner when it is cooked.  
They are sitting up at the table eating dinner and Rory tells her dad and Gigi about her, Lillian and Eliza moving in with Logan and Marcus.

After dinner at 8:00pm Rory goes up with the 3 kids and puts them to bed and Logan decides to help Christopher clean up.  
While Rory is upstairs she is tucking Eliza into her bed and then tucks Lillian in. Gigi also heads up to bed. Followed by Christorpher a few minutes later.  
Down stairs there is a knock at the door and Logan's Dad is standing there.

"Hello Dad, What you doing here?" Logan asks

"Well hello to you to son" Mitchum says "I wanted to talk with you and Rory"

"Well Rory is upstairs right now" Logan says

"Ok well I'll wait" Mitchum says

"Ok, I'll be right back" Logan says and heads up

* * *

Upstairs Rory is talking to her daughters

"When's Dad coming up?" Lillian asks

"In a few minutes, he said" Rory tells Lillian

"Rory, could you tuck me in?" Marcus asks

"Sure" Rory says and goes over to Marcus and tucks him in

* * *

Rory then goes back over to Lillian and Eliza and kisses them both on the foreheads and tells them good night.  
As Rory is leaving Logan walks up stairs.

"Hey Logan, the girls are waiting for you" Rory says

"And also my dad is too, he is downstairs wanting to talk to the both of us" Logan says "So I suggest you stay up here and we go down together"

"Ok" Rory says "What's it about"

Logan shruggs his shoulders and tells Rory he will be back in a few minutes.  
Logan goes into the kids room and kisses them all on the forehead and telling them good night.  
Logan then turns the light off and walks downstairs with Rory.

* * *

"Hello Mitchum" Rory says

"Hello Rory" Mitchum says

"Ok, so what brings you here?" Rory asks

"Ok so I have been thinking alot since the park and Rory I know we have never gotten on in the past ans what I said to you all those years ago, Im sorry, me and Shira both realise  
that Logan wants to be with you and we now know that isn't going to change. So I want to let you both know that Me and Shira want to be in our grandaughters life, even thou we  
just found out, but we are serious about this" Mitchum says

"Then where is mum?" Logan asks

"At a dinner party" Mitchum says

Rory and Logan both look at each and Rory says that they can try.

* * *

A few minutes later Mitchum leaves and Rory locks the door after Mitchum leaves and Rory and Logan head upstairs to there room.  
They get changed for bed and hops in and Rory leans against Logans chest and Logan has his arms around her.

"Hey Logan, Do you think your father was being genuine about wanting to spend time with Lillian and Eliza?" Rory asks

"I don't know, Maybe" Logan says "We will just have to see"

"I was wondering how you would feel about having another kid?" Rory asks

"Are you serious Ace?" Logan asks

"Yeah, why wouldn't I, But we don't have to straight away if you don't want to Logan it was just a thought" Rory says

"No, another daughter or son with you would be good. I thought that would just be after we got married" Logan says

"It still can Logan" Rory says

Rory and Logan are cuddling and they fall asleep on one another, Logan has his arms around Rory.

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading _**  
**_Please write a Review_**  
**_It will be updated soon_**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: HIATIS

******ALL STORYS  
Authors Note: All my storys are on Hiatus at the moment because I am too busy to work on them**

******I will try update when I have time. I am writing little parts of them.**


End file.
